An Unlikely Love
by MrsCrashHolly
Summary: An unlikely love is brought into the light


an unlikely love 1 Title: An Unlikely Love   
Author: Dannette   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: An unlikely love arises between Lita and The Rock.   


Lita looked out the hospital window with a bored look on her face, she had one more day until she could be released out of the hospital, why was she in the hospital you ask? 

Big Show had attacked her with a metal chair to the head, giving her a mild concussion, but it was enough of a concussion to make the doctors want her to stay over night… Lita hated hospitals, particularly the smell of hospitals... they reeked of death and pain, and Lita hated the way hospitals got to her, how they got underneath her skin. 

Lita let out another sigh and turned on her side, she would usually have Jeff or Matt to talk to but they were doing a show of Smackdown in Memphis, and unfortunately she had to be in this horrible hospital; This was going to be one of the longest days in her life especially since Jeff wasn't here to keep her entertained or since Matt wasn't her to pamper her. Let's just say that Lita really didn't have a long attention span, hell if you didn't believe that you could just ask Matt Hardy. 

"Lita, you have a visitor, handsome young man if I say so." 

Lita looked up at the nurse, um Karen Lita remembered was her name, Karen had long red hair that fell a little past the middle of her back and she had eccentric green eyes and by the huge grin on Karen's face Lita knew that the visitor had to be a cutie, well actually Karen liked all guys… she was definitely boy crazy, there was no doubt in that. 

"How cute?"

Karen grin grew bigger at Lita's question. "Girl, the man is hot! You lucky bitch." 

Lita laughed at Karen's comment, obviously Lita knew that Karen was joking… Karen was always joking, there was never a moment where Karen was serious. "Um send him in." 

Lita propped herself up on the hospital bed, wanting to make herself look at least a little better then she was feeling. The truth was that her head hurt like hell but since she wasn't one to whine about her pain, she kept her mouth shut and her eyes glued to the door awaiting her mysterious visitor. She didn't really know who would come visit her because Matt and Jeff were in Memphis and since Karen said that the visitor was young and not to mention **CUTE** Lita knew that the visitor couldn't be Big Show. Lita felt the anticipation of waiting to find out who her visitor was enter her body more and more by the second, Lita's mind raced to find out who would actually pay the time to visit her… at first she thought it might be Jericho but she remembered he had came by earlier and bothered the hell out of her, even when she told him she was fine he insisted that he stay just a tad bit longer, he had just recently left so that is why Lita knew it wasn't Jericho… but if not Jericho, Matt or Jeff… then who?   
Lita sure knew that it wasn't Christian and Edge since those two didn't even qualify as friends anymore, they were too busy worshipping the ground Kurt Angle walked on so obviously it wasn't them and Lita just prayed that it wasn't Malenko pestering her for another date again, wow that act never got old. 

"Lita…" 

Lita let her eyes meet up with the eyes of her visitor… The Rock. 

What the hell was he doing here? At first Lita had been shocked that a person such as The Rock who has never cared whether she got hurt or not was visiting her at the hospital but then after the shock left Lita's body fear entered it… what if The Rock had come here to finish what Big Show started? Sure The Rock wasn't really known for brutal attacks on women but after what Big Show had done to her she didn't exactly put it past The Rock… and that scared her more then anything. 

"Uh, hi Rock, what are you doing here?" Lita pushed herself up a little bit more up on the bed trying not to   
take her eyes off of The Rock, let's just say that Lita learned firsthand that once you took your eyes off your opponent, that was the minute you turned into the target… 

"The Rock came to see how you were doing." 

Lita cracked a little smile, did he ever talk in the first person sense? Probably not, Lita thought to herself and if he did then she never heard him speak to anybody in that way. Lita would be lying if she said that The Rock didn't scare her, he was a very intimidating guy… he was tall, well built and only deep in her own thoughts would Lita admit that he was cute. Lita felt her cheeks blush with the slight color of red, more of a rose color as the thought of her thinking that The Rock was cute, that was probably the most craziest thought that could have entered Lita's mind, not once had she ever thought that The Rock had the potential to be cute… maybe this was her concussion speaking. Yes that was it… it was her concussion! Blame it on the damn concussion.. yep Lita was definitely not going insane… it was the concussion. "I'm okay, but you really didn't have to come by." 

The Rock brought his hand up indicating that he was about to speak, and usually when The Rock talked you were silent… everyone knew that and even as stubborn and headstrong as Lita was, she did as the The Rock told her. "The Rock wouldn't be here if he didn't want to, The Rock doesn't do stuff he doesn't want to do you hear?" 

Lita shrinked back at the tone in The Rock's voice, the way he was speaking to her made her doubt his true motives to being here; When The Rock was mad it was usually for good reason, but she couldn't understand or even know what she had done to make The Rock upset. 

"The Rock isn't upset." 

Lita stared at The Rock oddly; It was as if he had read her mind, despite the fact that freaked her out, it sort of put her mind at ease knowing that he wasn't upset. "Okay, so do you want to sit down?" 

The Rock nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down next to Lita, his face still had the usual look of no emotion on it but then a small smile spread across his lips as he saw the uncomfortable but yet shy look on Lita's face… she was beautiful. The Rock shook his head… no The Rock does not think that the redhead is cute, no The Rock does   
not. "How do you feel? Big Show will get his at Monday Night Raw." 

Lita stared at The Rock oddly once again, what was he talking about? "What are you talking about?" 

The Rock narrowed his eyes at Lita, he for one knew that she wasn't a stupid woman, Lita was a very smart woman and one of the strongest women in the WWF, unlike some … hell most of the wrestlers in the women division Lita was a strong fighter with excellent fighting skills meanwhile the rest of the women wrestlers were just eye candy. The Rock hated women like that, he hated how the fans reacted towards Trish and Terri, he hated how the fans loved them, and then JR and Michael Cole had the nerve to ask him why he didn't have any respect   
for the women wrestlers in this federation? Hell, he thought everyone knew the answer to that, the reason he didn't respect the women in the WWF was because they hardly had respect for themselves unlike Lita, now she was a woman who never once underestimated herself and she never thought she was anything more then she was and for that The Rock respected her. "On Monday Night Raw The Rock will challenge Big Show to a hardcore   
match." 

Lita opened her mouth to protest to what The Rock told her what he was going to do on Monday but he put his hand up indicating that he wasn't done talking. 

"And there is nothing that you can do redhead to stop The Rock, you understand?" 

Lita nodded slowly but the fact that The Rock took the time out of his busy schedule just to come all the way down to the hospital just to tell her something he could have shown her on Monday Night Raw didn't seem completely right, there had to be something more behind his motives. "Why are you really here?" 

The Rock stared at the injured young woman in front of him, his eyes suddenly getting a look of shock in them, he hadn't expected that question to come out of Lita's mouth… he had thought she would just be grateful that he was putting his belt on the line to fight the man that had brutally attacked her, but as a lot of things that happened in the WWF, things took an unexpected turn. "I-Well-Shit." 

Lita smiled big, totally forgetting where she was, just to see that she or something she had asked had made the WWF champion and also the people's champion speechless… oh man this was such a Kodak moment! Where is that damn camera? Lita thought to herself with a huge grin on her face, she knew how she must look, but this situation was just too funny. "Did I make you speechless Rock?" 

The Rock stared into the eyes of Lita, and for a split second he thought he had lost the ability to speak, what was it about Lita that made him feel uneasy? Well except that she was one beautiful woman and she had the ring skills to back them up? Hmmm what else could there be? Um nothing would be the answer. But The Rock didn't fall in love, that was just impossible, when you fell in love you were opening your heart up to pain, the pain of losing the person you loved… willingly or not, so you would understand the emotions going through his body… plus he couldn't love someone he hardly knew. "No you did not make The Rock speechless. The Rock came here to see   
how you were doing and now that I know, The Rock will be leaving." 

Lita let out a sigh, why did he have to be so exhausting? Why couldn't he just talk like a normal guy? The Rock this, The Rock that… it was just so damn annoying. "Well as you see I'm fine so you can just leave, I don't need all of you people coming to visit me to pay your sympathies or be my baby sitter! I'm a grown woman and I don't need you to challenge Big Show, because for your own damn information I can kick his 500 lb ass and your ass too, so there." 

The Rock who was already by the door and ready to leave turned around to stare at Lita, damn she was pissed… women could be temperamental. "Well now hold on there, The Rock didn't mean to make you all upset." 

Lita turned away from The Rock, she closed her eyes when she heard his footsteps come closer to her, she wished he would just go away, why in the hell had she lost her temper like that? Maybe because you   
didn't want him to go, Lita's inner voice reminded her. 

"Hey there, you want me to stay? The Rock will stay if you want him to, he doesn't have anywhere to go." 

Lita turned around and stared at The Rock and she smiled at him weakly."Sorry, it's these damn pain killers, they make me temperamental." 

"You temperamental? Never." 

Lita smiled, she watched The Rock sit back down in the chair and for some odd reason she felt more safe then she has ever felt for a long time. There was just something about The Rock that made her feel at home, and either or not she wanted to be close to The Rock and vice-versa she had the faint idea that they weren't controlling things anymore… and as scary as that was, she was sort of looking forward to what the future held for her and The Rock.   


**[ Monday Night War- The Rock vs. Big Show Hardcore Match ]**

The Rock sat in his locker room awaiting the sign for him to go into the ring, The Rock started pacing back and forth, he was anxious to get out there, and kick the crap out of Big Show. Over the past few days he had grown close to Lita and the closer he grew to her the more he wanted to kill Big Show. The Rock stopped his pacing, he   
looked around the locker room and smiled when he saw that Lita had left some of her stuff in his locker room from when she had visited him earlier, god what was going on with him and Lita lately? He had stayed in that hospital room with her until she had fallen asleep and then he had watched her sleep, and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from her, as if something terrible would happen to her if he closed his eyes for a second or left her side. The Rock had all sort of emotions going on in his body and as much as he didn't like the newfound emotions, he didn't want them to go away; Lita had done something to him, she had opened up a part of him that had been closed off for so long that he didn't know it was there anymore but then the minute he had seen that big nasty bastard hit Lita in the back of the head with the metal chair his world had been turned upside down. He shouldn't have cared as much as he did, that was the deal with wrestling… you got hurt, so what? He had seen Trish, Terri or even precious Stephanie McMahon get hurt and it didn't bother him the least bit but god when Lita had fallen to the ground from her ambush attack from Big Show, it had disturbed The Rock. The Rock hated feeling disturbed or disgusted by what some of the wrestlers did in this federation, there had been a lot of things Vince and the rest of the godly people in this damn federation looked past but what Big Show did was uncalled for, she wasn't doing anything to him except protecting the two people who had saved her from the hands of other predators in the WWF. The Rock had morals, sure he had looked past Triple H's or Stone Cold's brutal attacks on other people such as Chyna and Kane but that didn't mean he had liked what happened, but as much as he could have looked past some of the actions of the WWF superstars what had happened to Lita was too far. 

What right did Big Show have to attack Lita? And from the behind like he did? He could have caused brain damage and maybe more, Lita had only been out there to help Matt and Jeff back to their locker room and as she was helping them up that bastard Big Show jumped inside the ring and hit Lita over the head with that chair. But even then The Rock could look past it but why didn't Big Show just stop there? Why continue to attack her with that chair? Why kick her in the gut? Why grab that sledgehammer? God knows what could have happened if Kane had never jumped in the ring to save Lita. The Rock, at first had been shocked that Kane was the one that saved her but then once he thought about it Kane was probably the only one who actually gave a damn what happened to innocent people. Kane was a sweet guy underneath that red and black mask that he wore to cover those scars,   
and the fact that he had ran out there to save Lita was only proving what the other wrestlers knew. 

Lita had been ushered to the hospital at once with Jeff and Matt at her side and even as The Rock watched in the background as they ushered her away on the gurney, he knew he had already gotten too close to Lita, but he couldn't stop there… he needed to get a little revenge for Lita… he didn't know why he cared so much but he did, and once he started caring, he couldn't stop. 

"Hey you ready mister Rock?" 

The Rock spun around immediately, tearing himself away from his thoughts expecting to see Kevin Kelley or something but he smiled when he saw Lita standing in the door way to his locker room. 

"The Rock is happy to see you." 

Lita smiled and walked over to The Rock."You're on Rock, good luck." 

The Rock smiled and headed out to the arena as his music played for him, he turned around and stared at Lita cautiously. "Please don't come out to the ring okay Lita? I don't want to see you hurt." 

Lita stared at The Rock in shock, he had never spoke normal to her, she went to open her mouth to say something but he was already out of her sight and heading to the ring. Lita ran over to television set and turned it on, she stared at the set intensely as she watched The Rock fly into the ring, Lita touched the screen as Big Show started pounded into The Rock. Lita felt her heart start to pound faster then it has ever before, what was taking Rocky so long to get up? Lita made a face… when did she start calling him Rocky? When did she start   
caring? When did he start caring? God things were so confusing. Lita watched Big Show grab the sledgehammer, he aimed it at The Rock's chest and Lita took off running towards the arena… let her get to him in time. 

Lita ran into the arena and slipped into the ring and delivered a spinning kick to Big Show's face taking him by surprise; Lita delivered a head butt to Big Show and then kicked him in the side and then kicked Big Show in the face sending him into the corner of the ring. Lita ran over to The Rock, she dropped on her knees kneeling beside him, she pushed him slightly trying to pull him out of the dizzy spell Big Show put him in. 

"Rock, oh come on, wake up!" Lita's voice was in a frantic state, one reason was because she was afraid for The Rock's safety and second was because she wanted to get out of the ring before Big Show got back up; She knew he had to be pretty upset at her actions."Please, Rocky? Please come back to me." Lita pushed him a little and smiled big when she saw The Rock flutter his eyes open. 

"L-Lita?" 

Lita smiled and pulled up The Rock with her, she went to pull him out of the ring but stopped immediately when he grabbed her by the arm. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here?" 

Lita stared at The Rock with an odd look on her face. "I-I was trying to help you." 

The Rock threw his hands up in the air making his annoyance at Lita's presence apparent."Help me? I told you to stay out of the ring! Don't you ever listen to a word I say?" 

Lita glared at The Rock."You're not my father, you asshole. I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

"Well if you usually make dumb decisions like this then go backstage and think about what you've done." 

The crowd roared in laughter and cheering at The Rock's last statement. 

"Well you know what maybe I should! I never thought I could love someone like you!" 

"Well vice-versa!" 

Lita felt tears well up in her eyes at The Rock's last statement, she opened her mouth to say something but instead of words coming out her mouth, she let out a strangled scream as she felt something sharp and extremely heavy come in contact with her knee, she heard something snap and she tried to reach out to The Rock but she felt herself fall out of the ring and the last thing she saw was her head coming in contact with the black metal steps and then everything went black. 

"Lita!"The Rock screamed as he saw her head come in contact with the steps and then he watched her eyes close and blood flow from a huge cut on her head; He whipped around to find himself face to face with Big Show, he went to hit him but he felt someone grab his leg and trip him. 

"Hi!" Trish waved at Big Show and grabbed The Rock and started slapping him as hard as she could, stunning him with each slap."How slutty and disrespectful am I now huh Rock?" 

The Rock looked up when he heard The Hardy Boyz's music start up and then he grabbed Trish by the leg and tripped her and then kicked her in the side. Trish tried to scramble up but The Rock grabbed her from the behind and gave her a Rock Bottom paralyzing her. 

Jeff and Matt did a back flip into the ring and then they both kicked Big Show in the face making him drop the sledgehammer, the same sledgehammer that he had crushed Lita's knee with. While Matt and Jeff were busy with Big Show, The Rock crawled over to Lita and gathered her in his arms. 

"Hold on Lita, just please hold on." The Rock pushed himself up and ran out of the arena despite the   
booing he was getting from the crowd, he knew he was mostly to blame for what happened to Lita, but all he knew, all he could think about, was taking Lita to the hospital. "God let her be okay…" The Rock whispered to himself.   


**[ The Hospital ]**

_Well maybe I should! I never thought I could love someone like you!_

_Well vice-versa!_

As The Rock sat in the waiting room, awaiting to hear the news on Lita, the events, those horrible events that had happened at Raw replayed in his mind. Parts of the fight, that stupid fight came back to him and as he closed his eyes he saw the tears that had escaped Lita's eyes and rolled down her face before she had been attacked…. 

She had cried. He had made her cry. Jesus, how in the world… no why in the world had he been so cruel? Why couldn't he just be grateful that she cared enough to risk her life for his? But no, he was so angry, and those words, they had hurt him… not more then his own words hurt Lita. 

He had hurt Lita… Could that be possible? The one person he had grown so close to in this past few days… the one person he had been willing to give up his life for… could he have hurt her? No, he wouldn't believe that, he couldn't. But god damn it was true, if he had just left that ring with her, if he had just dropped the dumb conversation, that argument, he could have led her to safety instead he kept her in danger. 

This was impossible, now of all times he had realized he loved Lita… he realizes he loves her and she probably hates him… why wouldn't she hate him? He had hurt her, but more important he lied to her. God he loved her so much… there was no way in hell he could have lived these past few days without her in his life… she had opened up some sort part of him he didn't knew he had but right when he was ready to give that to her, this had to happen. 

_You don't deserve her Rocky, why would you ever think you deserved someone as beautiful as Lita? Someone who was ready to put her body and soul on the line for you and then you lash out at? Didn't you see this coming? You knew didn't you? We knew! We knew if we even dared to open ourselves to love that something like this would happen… but oh no… you thought that this time would be different! You swore that she would love you no matter what, that love did conquer all… well your love made her cry, your love made her get injured and your precious little love is what got her in this hospital…. Damn you suck at love._

_I-I didn't mean to I swear!_

_Does it matter what you meant to do? You did it! You killed her, well almost killed her, we don't know if she is going to live through this one and it's all YOUR fault. How could you have been so careless? You promised yourself you would take care of her! You said you wouldn't let Big Show hurt her…. or even touch her… you promised us Rocky…. You lied… you broke your promise. How big of a man are you now? How tough are you mister WWF champion? So you have that damn WWF championship belt, but do you even know how to live? This past week you experienced staying up late and watching horror movies, you experienced long night phone calls… you experienced love… but that's gone isn't it? You had to scream at her didn't you? You had to be **YOU**. You are always so evil, and cold and you never let anyone in and once the right girl comes along, you pushed her away with your damn evil ways… you fool! Why won't you ever accept things the way they are? She loved you! She knew that isn't what you wanted but she did it anyways! She knew that might be that chance that you didn't love her back but she didn't care, she kept on loving you… you don't deserve a love like that! But she was willing to give it to you anyways, it was what you wanted and you threw it away!_

_I do love Lita!_

_Then why run? Why throw everything she helped you come to terms with? Why? You were scared? She was too! Let's remember Essa made her love and he beat her, he threw her to the ground, he destroyed her, just like you did tonight… you're no different then that asshole._

"She's awake." 

The Rock looked up and nodded at the nurse and walked to where he already knew Lita was. He sighed and pushed the door open. 

"Lita…" 

Lita looked up from the hospital bed to see The Rock, she felt the tears escape her eyes once more. "Leave." 

The Rock walked closer to her, slowly, trying not to scare her. "Please, I'm sorry, I love you." 

Lita laughed and threw her pillow at The Rock, he caught it and tried to reason with Lita. "Go away, I never want to see you again!" 

The Rock walked over to her and tried to grab her hands but she kept   
pushing him away. "I'm sorry, I never meant what I said. I was just afraid…" 

Lita sighed and looked up and saw Jeff and Matt in the background lingering, in case they were needed. "I'm afraid too… of you! Go away! I don't want to love you anymore, you got what you wanted! I'll leave you alone like you asked last week! I'll stop trying to reach out to you!" 

The Rock felt his heart breaking, he remembered when he had asked her to leave him alone, to just go, god that felt so long ago. "I was wrong in saying that too! I never meant it!" 

Lita closed her eyes. "You just say all these things you never mean to say don't you? Then why don't you just shut your god damn mouth up? Because obviously, every word that leaves your mouth is a lie! Leave!" 

Jeff and Matt walked over to The Rock and pushed him out of the hospital room without saying a word to him and then they walked over to Lita. Matt sighed and put his arms around Lita's body and rocked her crying body back and forth as Jeff stared helplessly at the door, hoping that kicking The Rock out was what really needed to be done… 

The Rock stood out of the hospital room and then walked back to his hotel room… 


End file.
